How Did I Come to This?
by EverythingisRent
Summary: AIDA Story(wow..there's two now), what exactly DID happen to Amneris after she sentenced Radames and Aida. Kind of a continuatiuon of the story. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

~*Author's Note: I don't own the characters of the musical...I only own Menes *~  
  
  
How Have I Come to This?  
  
Princess Amneris stood before the council. Her head lowered a little, gathering her thoughts. Her father just died, leaving Egypt at her mercy. She knew who killed her father; most others did as well. She lifted her head up regally, and looked down sharply at the man accountable.  
"Zoser, like your son, you are a traitor. You have disgraced Egypt by poisoning my father, your Pharaoh, and suppodedly...your friend," She spoke bitterly.  
  
'Like your son..' those words wounded her. Whether or not she'd admit it out loud, she was still in love with Radames. It had stunned Egypt entirely to learn that the trusted captain was a traitor. And now he was buried under the sands of Egypt. But his figure still haunted her.  
  
"For your treachery, your are to tied up, to die under the scorching sun, share the same fate as your son, any last words?"  
  
Zoser's lips twisted into a wicked grin, causing the princess to involuntarily shudder. This was a dangerous man, that much was obvious. She spoke four wards that caused a gasp to emit from her throat.   
"Like father....like son."  
  
With a wave of hand, Zoser was dragged away by two guards. 'I hope he burns slowly,' she thought dejectedly. She cleared her throat. "Any other matters?" She wanted desperately to be let go, so she can have some alone time to actually morn the death of her father, as well as two other people she loved.  
  
"One more your Highness," A man spoke up.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The issue of a new Captain for the Egyptian army has been settled."  
  
Amneris lifted a brow in question. A new Captain? Who was he? Her questions were quickly answered when she looked ahead. A tall man walked towards her, holding a cocky appearance with his head held up high. He had brown hair, which hung slightly over his brow, and instense black eyes. He was rather built, she observed, but nothing like Radames. She knew this man; he was the second-hand of the army, and now he was moving up. "Menes," she said softly, smiling.  
  
  
"It's SO good to see you again, Princess," he grinned, cockily, a hing of sarcasm dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Not a princess anymore."  
  
"That's right. You're a Pharaoh, would it please you to be called that?"  
  
"Princess is fine," she said after considerable thought. Pharaoh was distasteful."  
  
"Very well," he smirked, "Princess it is. Will you be graceful enough to issue another attack on Nubia, to recapture the Nubian king?"  
  
"No."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Not at this present moment, if you'll excuse me. I have nothing more to say to you Menes."  
  
Amneris turned and walked out of the main hall. She already despised being the leader. How dare Menes mock her like that! She retreated quickly to her room, and collapsed on her bed, crying softly. Pharaoh's aren't supposed to cry are they? She didn't care; everyone she loved was now dead. Radames' last real words to her were suck in her mind. 'Amneris, I have loved you my whole life,' he had said, when she asked if he ever loved her. She wiped her eyes roughly, wishing she wasn't so weak. Finally, she sat up, and pulled her blonde hair back with a butterfly clip that her father had given her. Laying back down, Amneris fell asleep.  
  
~*Note: Next chapter will introduce Menes a bit more I promise! Well? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!*~ 


	2. Traitorism

~*Author's Note: Again. I don't own Amneris, or Zoser,  
but I do own Menes.*~  
  
Traitorism  
  
Menes strolled out where the guards where standing,  
making sure no one interfered with Zoser's sentence.   
  
"Take a break, I will handle it," he ordered.  
  
The guard's nodded swiftly, walked away, thankful for   
the chance of a break. Menes looked up at Zoser, and  
smirked. The old man stared right back, his brow  
raising slightly.   
  
"What a wasteful way to die, I'll make a deal with  
you," Menes hooked his hands behind his back, "I will  
cut you free, if you help me become the Pharaoh."  
  
Zoser took the deal in, and considered it. This boy  
has ambition. Unlike his worthless son, this man was  
wanting to take the lead. He grinned slightly, "Deal."  
  
Unsheathing his sword quickly, Menes cut the ties  
that bound the other man to the pole. Zoser rubbed his  
wrists, and crossed his arms.   
  
"We better get to my house, the guards will not be  
gone long," Menes sheathed his sword, and turned  
swiftly on his heel walking back towards the palace.  
  
"I have someplace better," Zoser grinned.  
  
"If your meaning your secret "hideaway" that wouldn't  
work, it's been ransacked by the guards."  
  
Zoser silently cursed, and walked after the younger  
man. Menes took him to a small room, the was connected  
to the palace. It was neatly furnished, for a man as  
evil as Menes was, he did have taste. He sat down in a  
cushion chair, "So... What made you think I could help  
you?"  
  
"You killed the last Pharaoh, certainly you can think  
of a way to kill this one."  
  
Zoser crossed his arms, and narrowed his brow. "The  
only way you'd become Pharaoh, is if you married the  
current one, then she died."  
  
Menes grinned slightly. He waltzed over to the wine  
cabinet that was made of fresh pine, he had it made by  
a friend of another country. He poured himself a  
drink, and took a sip.  
  
"So I fool the damn princess into thinking that I love  
her."  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Amneris isn't stupid."  
  
"I'm a good actor, I'm sure I'll succeed."   
  
Zoser grinned. This boy just might make it. If Menes  
could become Pharaoh, perhaps he could put Zoser back  
in power. "If you, could marry the Princess, I'll tell  
you how to go about disposing of her."   
  
Menes finished up the drink, then grinned. This was  
his chance to prove how powerful he was. He always  
stood by and watched Radames throw his chance at  
greatness away. He squeezed the glassed, and watched  
it break in his hand, fascinated by the blood that  
quickly covered his hand. A knock on the door made him  
jump.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Zoser quickly ducked in the closet, and Menes pulled  
open the front door.   
  
"Zoser..has escaped....sir...your hand."  
  
Menes looked his hand, and then quickly unsheathed  
his sword, quickly slamming it into the guard's  
stomach. His eyes rolled back, and he moaned softly.  
It always seemed to excite him to hear the sound of  
death. The guard fell limp. And Menes pulled him  
inside.   
  
Zoser walked out of the closet, and stared down at the  
dead man, silently. Menes told him to get out. He had  
to obey, as much as he hated to. He walked out of the  
room, and went to find someplace else to sleep for the  
night.  
  
Walking over to the guard, Menes hoisted him up, and  
tossed him carelessly into the closet. He had other  
pressing matters to attend to. He walked out of the  
small room, needing some air. He drew in a breath as  
he stared forward. Was that the princess? He walked a  
bit closer. No..it wasn't. He let out his breath, and  
walked into his actual bedroom. He pulled off his  
shirt, and looked down at the tattoo of the Egyptian  
eye that was on his chest. Egypt would crumble under  
Amneris' rule. She will stop all the wars, and allow  
other countries to attack.   
  
He wasn't an Egyptian anymore. No. He walked over to  
the mirror that stood proud and tall in front of him.  
No, he wasn't an Egyptian, he was a traitor...  
  
~*I don't think that this chap. Is as good as the  
first one, but eh. What do you think?"*~ 


	3. A Thought

~*Author's Note: I don't own AIDA, I'm just writing this solely for entertainment. For me and for you. I know this chapter isn't long, I'm just getting a feel for my new writing style. And I'm setting up the scene for the next chapter. Enjoy!*~ Amneris pulled her hair back with a tie, letting it hang loosely over her shoulderblades. What was the point? Making herself beautiful for no one in particular. A long time ago, she had lost herself in fashion, hiding behind it to sheild herself from the pain that rested behind her light blue eyes. Now she had no one to admire her, no one to love her. She felt her heartbreaking all over again. That aggrivating feeling of pain that lingered in the depths of her heart. The Princess knew that she would never fully get over Radames. He was her first love. Everytime she closed her eyes at night, she would see his figure. The way his blonde hair would stick up profusely, even if he tried to smooth it over, the way his blue eyes would shine brightly when a smile touched over his mouth. Slowly, she stepped out of her room, heading outside. She needed to get a breath of fresh air. To feel it filling up her lungs that felt crushed under the heavy weight she held on her chest. As soon as her foot touched the sand outside, she felt her pain lift up. This was her home. She had to protect it, forget about the past. Focus on the present, and the future. Forget about Radames, and Aida. Push them into the back of her mind. She could afford to show the weakness that was eating at her. God she hated this. Amneris couldn't help but feel like a faulire. There was no way that she could ever live up to her father's greatness. A figure approaching her from the side pulled her hastily out of her thoughts, she turned her head. Her eyes locked intantly to Menes. He was strolling towards her, blood red robes touching very lightly to the ground beneath sandled feet. Brown hair was almost bouncing against his forehead as he walked, his brow was furrowed just a bit. His's eyes showed an instensity that she hadn't seen in a while. "Princess Amneris," Menes said cooly, half-way bowing in front of her. He tilted his head up, and looked at her. "Yes Menes?" "I hope you are fairing well?" He asked quietly, his eyes showing concern. Noticing the torment that lingered behind her sullen face. Concern? Oh yes, he was quite an actor wasn't he? He had never felt conceern for anyone in his life. When his worthless father had been killed in a knife fight, he only felt relief. Nothing affected his heart. It was as black as his eyes. But Amneris was unaware of that fact for a moment, she turned her head again. Eyes locking onto the horizon. She was never as a free-spirit as her former love was. She felt content to just sit in her palace. Perhaps that's what was her downfall. A soft smile touched at the corners of her mouth. "I'll be fine Menes, is there a reason for your visit?" "Actually there is," he responded, standing by her side, "I was hoping for a walk around the grounds with you. Perhaps we can learn to deal with each other." He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It added to the affect. When she turned to look at him once again, he could see her searching him. Almost testing the sincerity of his comment. Amneris wasn't a fool. She knew a lie at it's worse. But as he had said, he was a wonderful actor. He knew how to make even the darkest of lies ring with truth. "I would like that," Amneris said softly. 


End file.
